Balance of nature
by Lileipad
Summary: When Beast boy wondors into Ravens room carlessly and breaks something how much will it effect Ravens and BB realashionship? Rea and BB fanfiction this is my first story so tell me what you think. Rated T deaths and gory scenes. I'm sorry for my really crappy puncuation I'm not the best but I try! :)
1. Chapter 1

While Raven was in the lounging room reading a book on the couch as well as trying to drain out the sound of Cyborg trying to beat his new high score on the game console the only problem was his constant shouting of boo- yahs every time he killed something. She also listened every few minutes to the small talk starfire and Robin was having.

"Breakfast is ready" Robin said pulling the food out of the oven.

"Robin? Where is friend beast boy?" Starfire asked curiously

"Yeah where is BB?" Cyborg chimed in while putting away the game controller

"Probably still asleep" Raven said snapping her book "I have to go to my room I'll wake him up on the way" She got up and left the room to go to her own.

Raven was right outside her door when it slid open and something jumped on her pulling her into a hug she looked down….It was Beast boy.

"Beast boy!" Raven yelled she was so furious her book blew up into little tiny shreds.

"Raven, my love!" Beast squeezed her tighter.

"What did you do?!"

"Nothing!" beast let go and backed up fast

Raven didn't believe him she walked in her room to set her book down then she saw a bottle broken on the ground "No!" she gasped. The dark one stormed out of her room pulling Beast Boy along to the table and sitting him down in a seat.

"Beast Boy how brainless can you get?!" Raven yelled through her teeth

"What did he do now?" Cyborg groaned

"You broke two rules!" Raven stated "One never go into my room and you broke that one number two don't touch ANYTHING! I thought you would learn that from the first time!"

A few years ago BB and Cyborg wondered into Ravens to apologize and Beast Boy touched what he thought was a "Sprucing mirror" which was actually a portal into her mind.

"What's so wrong?" BB wondered "I only broke a bottle you can make it again"

"It was a love potion" Raven said annoyed "I wanted to make a new smell for meditating but I got an ingredient mixed up and I made a love potion it was on my shelf for my reason!"

"Stop worrying Rea! 'Cause you potion has NO effect on me!" Beast Boy said confidently "Ya know what Raven? Your red eyes bring attention to that beautiful face of yours" Beasty Boy took Ravens hand and kissed it.

"I'll be in a room!" Raven got up and threw her food and plate in the sink and stormed out.

"Beast Boy you get to clean up Breakfast and do the dishes" Robin said picking up the remote taking a seat on the couch and starting to flip through the channels. Starfire handed her plate to BB and went over to join Robin "Oh and try to stay away from Raven"

"NEVER!" Beast Boy almost dropped all the plates while saying that

Meanwhile Raven was in her room cleaning up the mess and trying to look for that love potion in her books.


	2. Chapter 2

Days passed by it was almost a week and Raven was still trying to find that stupid potion and the information about it.

"Ugh!" Raven through the book across the room. She hasn't left the room in days only to eat and that only took a second and beast boys knocks came constantly making it hard to concentrate.

_Calm down Raven just go get some tea and meditate._

Raven thought taking deep breaths. As the door slid open and she stepped out something tackled her knocking her to the ground to a hug.

"Beast Boy get off of me!" she said shoving him off.

"What's wrong Rea?" BB looked sad. Great now his emotions were getting stronger towards her and his feeling his empathy if she mad or hurt he's mad and hurt.

"I'm sorry Beast boy I didn't mean to snap at you" She helped him up from the ground just because he's under a spell that doesn't give Raven a right to be mean to BB "I just need to meditate…alone. Please?" raven begged hoping he would get it.

"Oh ok…" He got up and walked back to her room. She went the opposite way to get a cup of Tea. She poured a cup and walked up to the roof set her cup down and started to relax and flout off the ground chanting Azarath Metrion Zinthos and becoming less stressed.

A few hours later Beast boy came up to the roof "Rea…" He said softly

"Cyborg sent me up here to tell you dinner is ready."

She opened her eyes and set herself down on the floor and picked up her tea "Thank you" She said relaxed.

They walked into the lounging room. Raven poured another cup of tea got her dinner and took her seat and of course Beast Boy just had to take the seat next to her.

"So Raven what have you been doing these past few days?" Robin asked trying to start a conversation.

"I've been trying that potion I made and the information about it so I can reverse it." She answered she hadn't talked to her friends in a couple of days she thought she might spend a little more time with them today and have a conversation.

"You made it once before how hard can it be to find it again?" Cyborg said with a mouth full of food. It was obvious he wanted to be included in the conversation.

"I don't make potions." Raven stated "I don't even know how I have that book."

"Ok. But you've been at it for days how many books do you have?!" Cyborg asked dramatically

Raven arched her eye brow as her answer.

"Got it!" Cyborg said giving her thumbs up.

"Raven I have nothing to do after dinner do you want me to help find this potion that you seek?" starfire asked finishing that last of her dinner.

It took raven a few seconds to think about it. "Sure I could use the help." Raven gave a tiny smile to the alien.

"Glorious! Let us go to your chamber of sleeping!" starfire got up instantly clapping her hands.

"Ok." Raven stood up put her dinner in the sink and went with starfire to her room.

"This is the stack of books that I have left to look through" Raven pointed to a stack of books that looked like it contained 50 books of 2,000 pages each. "just take half and start looking through I doubt we'll have to go through all of them to find it" Raven picked up her half of the books.

"Ok!" Starfire took her half of the books and made herself at home on Ravens bed while raven just sat on the floor sometimes standing up. After about two books for each they found themselves asleep Starfire cuddled up in the dark ones sheets while Raven had the next book she was supposed read being used as a pillow on the floor and her cloak as her blanket.

The next day Robin knocked on the door "Starfire? Raven? Are you guys awake?" He waited 5 minutes then knocked again. Raven eyes fluttered open she looked around her eyes locked on starfire cuddling one her pillows after about a minute she got up and the door slid open.

"Good morning!" Robin said Normally "Breakfast is downstairs if you girls want any." He informed her.

"Thank you I'll wake up starfire and we'll be down shortly" Raven said somewhat tired.

"Ok. How is the searching for the potion going?" Robin asked at the last minute.

"We got through to books before we fell asleep" Raven said with a yawn. "I'll make a cup of tea or coffee for us tonight."

"Sounds good." Robin walked off after that.

Raven shut her door and went to her bed. "Starfire breakfast is ready…" Raven was never good at waking people up.

"Mmmmmmm" starfire groaned half asleep.

"Come on starfire get up." Raven said a little louder. Starfires eyes opened and she got up and they walked to breakfast.

Breakfast was filled with small talk that lead to a full on conversation that was a few hours long.

It was the same thing for the next few days finally after 3 more days Raven and starfire finished the books and not one thing about love.

"Well those are done" Raven said annoyed.

"Oh please do the cheering up friend Raven I'm sure there's more books somewhere that has it"

Raven eyes flew over to a stack of 5 books that contained 3,000 pages each there was a huge sign that said **RESTRICTED.**

"No!" Raven gasped

"What is it?" Starfire asked curiously.

"I only have those books over there Starfire and those potions and spells can do really bad things.

"Oh…. I am most positive that maybe if we find the book it is in there by accident" Starfire said cheerfully.

"Maybe…." Raven took one of the books and started looking through it.

The next day Starfire found it. "Raven I think a found the potion of love!" She clapped her hands! Raven went over to look at it "Oh no!" She yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

"What is it? Friend Raven." Starfire sounded worried as well

"This is the balance of nature love potions, starfire" Raven started "This is a bad love potion some potions or spells have a mask on them that won't upset anything in the nature or balance but this one the longer Beast Boy under this potion the more he becomes in love with me, But once the love potion is over that love turns to hate so the more he loved me the more he'll hate me." That dark one explained to the alien.

"Oh so do we need to fix this fast?" Starfire had a lot of questions to ask and she started out with this one.

"Yes, yes we do so please hand me the book." Starfire handed over the book and Raven started eagerly reading.

_Balance of nature love potion_

_The potions contain the following ingredients: A lock of hair from the maker, a smell that him/or her uses often, your crushes favorite fruit, water, your favorite flower, and any type of juice._

_What you do to make the potion_

Raven skipped ahead to the effects

_What the potion will do to your crush_

_The potion will have very low effect in the beginning maybe a compliment here and there then it gets more serious each day more hugs more kisses more gifts etc._

_But the longer you keep this potion in effect the more he/ she will hate you when it's done if you have in an effect for more than 2 weeks then that's when the extreme hatred will reach you've left the balance swinging way high so it's gonna balance back with way high hatred._

_(See reversal potion on page 2,386)_

"Great he's gonna hate me hard for 3 weeks…." Raven said depressed.

"Raven if this is a bad and it's a love potion why is it made? Aren't love potions supposed to be good?" Starfire asked.

"A villain would make this love potion and give it to their enemy so they have love/ hatred and other things to deal with in their life….the potion is used to make peoples life torcher." Raven said flatly.

"Oh well let us look at the cure so beast boy will be normal again" starfire always tried to keep everybody's hopes high. It upset her when everyone was depressed and sad.

"I'm not sure he's gonna be normal for a while…" Raven didn't want to have any more of this conversation so she turned to the page to start reading.

_Balance of nature love potion reversal._

_This potion contains the following: Something that stinks or a smell that you/ your crush hate, a few rocks, water, and something sharp or pokey._

_What this potion does_

_This potion reverses the balance of nature love potion. The ingredients are put in here for a reason there are things that can be disliked or hurtful which triggers the hatred after the love potion is over, But the longer you have it in action the stronger you need to make it so if you have had the potion going for more than 3 week get very big portions of everything or it will not work. _

Raven rushed out of the room heading to the kitchen and outside to get what she needed. When she walked outside to get a couple rock she ran into Beast Boy.

"Raven! I haven't seen you in a while…I've missed you" Beast boy stood right across from her

Raven couldn't help but blush a little bit even though it was the potion talking it was still sweet. "Oh I'm good." Raven lied through her own teeth nothing had been good this week. "I found that reversal potion I'm trying to make it." She tried to stay happy about the situation but it was so hard.

"Oh that's good!" He said back. He didn't even notice you act she was putting on. "I guess you're busy right now so I'll let you get back to what you're doing." He said after a long pause.

"Beast Boy?" Raven started. He looked at her. "Thank you for letting me be for the past few weeks." She was trying to be a little nice so maybe he could remember when he will hate her pretty soon.

"No problem" He gave her a smile with his tooth poking out of his lip. Raven hugged him and went back to her room.

"Ok I got everything I just need to make it now." Raven sighed.

"See Raven I told you we could do it!" Starfire could tell that Raven was sad.

Raven put together in order and mixed everything as the instructions said.

…_Mix everything together and you're finished. Pour into a cup and give the "Drink" to your crush._

Raven shut the book and put it with the book she trapped Melchior in a few years ago the dragon that tricked her just looking at the book her heart broke a little. She put the book away shut the chest and walked to Beast Boys room and knocked. "Beast boy are you there?" She asked.

The door slid open. "Raven!" He pulled her into a tight hug. Raven thoughts were so flying everywhere in her mind she's making BB love her, hate her, this is ridiculous. "Hey Beast boy" She pulled away from the hug. "I made you a drink…." She could barely say that her hands started to tremble.

"Thanks! You're the best Rea!" he took the cup from her and took a sip.

"No problem…." She said flatly. Then Beast boy's eyes widened and he through the cup across the room it hit the wall and shattered into a million pieces. Even Raven did a little flinch cause she was positive that was gonna be her pretty soon.

"This tastes terrible! I should've known better then drink something made from you, you can't cook at all." Beast boy raised his voice. Ok so it was kind of bad.

"Sorry I didn't mean for it to be…" Raven lied. "We just have different tastes I guess." Raven wanted to try to calm him down she knew it wouldn't work.

"Ha! Ya got that right I bet you were trying to kill me!" Beast boy said jumping to conclusions.

"No! Just trying to be nice!" Raven raised her voice a little too.

"Yeah right! You're not the only one who can act Raven! I've hated you ever since we met but I put on this little dorky nice guys act for you!"

Beast boy yelled.

"Just shut up Beast Boy all that you're saying and doing is not true" Raven said a little scared making her fists glow of dark energy.

"Really now?" Beast boy said with a laugh. "If I was your true friend would I do this?" He picked her up and threw her against the wall.

A few years ago the titans fought Adonis and beast boy went a little crazy and smashed then into some chemicals that lead beast boy to act like a huge jerk to everyone but one day beast boy bumped into Raven causing her to drop her book she was being nice about it and apologizing but he was just being a complete jerk then he started talking to her about not being Mr. Nice guy anymore and Raven had no emotion to that but he almost smashed her like grape but luckily Robin showed up to stop it. Even though Robin wasn't there to stop it Raven wasn't gonna fight she got up and said "I was just about to leave no need to throw me out yourself" She got off the ground and rubbed her neck she was pretty sure that was gonna be a bad bruise.

"Whatever as long as you get out of here fast! The sooner I don't have to see your face the better" He laughed

Raven left his room really depressed what had she gotten herself into? One stupid mix up now she was gonna be lucky if she lived through these next 3 weeks.

Raven entered the lounging room to get some more tea and to heal herself.

"Raven? What happened to the back of your neck?" Robin asked

"Yeah girl that thing is red!" Cyborg said looking at it.

She forgot to put her hood up to hide it. "Nothing the love potion just back fired… but I'm fine." Raven said while pouring a cup of tea.

"Wait! BB did this to you?!" Cyborg sounded surprised.

"Yes. I'm fine as long I stay out of his way, I'll be in my room" Raven took her cup and left.

Once Raven was in her room she healed herself drank some tea and meditated for an hour after she was done with that she lied her cloak on a couch in her room and curled into a ball under her covers and fell asleep there was nothing she could do but hope that this torcher will be over before she knew it.

At dinner time there was a knock on her door and she opened her eyes.

"Hey-"The rest was muffled from Raven putting a pillow over her head she was pretty sure he something bad to her.

"What?" She groaned.

"Cy sent me up here to tell you dinner's ready come and get it while it's hot" his tone was aggressive with her.

"Ok..." She sighed and got up and put her cloak on and walked out of her room and walked past beast boy and down to the dinner table.

"A feast for Raven for working her but off the past 3 weeks to get BB somewhat back to himself" Cyborg raised a cup of a tea while saying it.

"To Raven!" Everybody said except Beast boy of course they clinked their cup and started digging into the meal. Raven was thank full towards her friends for doing this for her they tried to cheer her up and everything they said Beast Boy had one Jerkish thing to say to her. After an hour she was annoyed with everything.

"I'll clean up the dishes if you want." Raven asked trying to make the fact that she was pissed off barely noticeable.

"It would help" Robin said not catching on to her act.

Raven cleaned up everything and went to bed because she thought she had nothing better to do.

In the middle of the night when everyone was sound asleep the emergency bell went off everyone gathered around the computer in the lounging room while Robin checked what the trouble was. Great going on a mission to beat a bad guy when Beast Boy will most likely be focused on beating Raven up.

That was my 3rd chapter please review and tell me what you think and don't make fun of me for my potion skills lol there bad and let's see how this mission works out we'll find that out in the next chapter coming out soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4! OK I'M GONNA ADD AN O.C AND MY SISTER SAID MY O.C IS IMPOSSIBLE BECAUSE OF TECHNECALITYS BUT I DON'T CARE SO IF YOU AGREE WITH HER JUST DON'T YELL AT ME IT'S MY STORY. BESIDES THAT ON WITH THE STORY!**

•••

"Robin, what is the emergency?" Starfire asked with a yawn.

"Uhh…I don't think we have one anymore, Star the bell stopped and it's complete…" Robin said confused.

"Must be a newbie" BB said "Just threatening to send the Titans after them gets them to chicken out" BB looked proud of himself.

"No I don't think so… I think someone took our mission." Robin said trying to put together the pieces of this case.

"So someone just comes to this city and thinks they can take our jobs?! Oh no!" Cyborg said.

"I guess that's the case….But who?" Robin had all these questions suddenly well we can guess who pulling another all-nighter.

Raven was just standing there being all silent about it. "Raven?" Robin said "Do you know who did this?"

Raven mind was just starting to work because she just woke up and they haven't done any jumping and running to wake her up.

"No" She said "Well I can pick up someone but it's impossible so no"

"Well what is it?" Robin wanted to know.

"Forget about it Robin it's nothing" The dark one said flatly. "I just woke up my minds everywhere"

"Ok" Robin said annoyed "Well I guess everyone can go back to sleep" Robin said turning off the lights.

"Robin are you going to bed?" Starfire asked.

"I'll go to bed eventually Star" He replied. Starfire sighed and went to bed with the other Titans.

While Raven was taking her time down the hallway to get back to her room and enjoying darkness Beast boy came running down the hall ways 'cause he forgot something he bumped into her.

"Watch where you're going!" Beast boy yelled at the air.

"Uhh beast boy over here" Raven said with just a little fear. Beast boy turned to her and said thing to her.

"Sorry its dark and we bumped into each other it ok" Raven just kept calm.

"Whatever ugh!" Beast boy rolled his eyes and walked off. Once he was out of site Raven did a sigh and a little clap for not getting killed then she started walking back to her room.

Once Raven got there she took off her cloak and slipped under the covers. She didn't sleep for a while she just thought in her warm sheets after about an hour she noticed there was a little wet spot on her bed she cried a little everything around her was just changing instantly and of course everything had to change sooner or later and Raven always accepted that but she didn't want to accept that her friend will hate her for 3 more weeks and someone was taking THEIR job! Raven wiped away the last tear and fell asleep.

•••

When Beast Boy got back to his room he took off his uniform and put on a T-Shirt and his boxers he didn't think about going to bed not up for it so he sat down and played video games in his room for a while it was a game he's played and beat multiple times.

After Beast Boy finished the game he didn't bother to start a new game he was already getting bored and the last level was the hardest so he put away the controller and looked around the room what to do his eyes locked on a dart board, A grin widened across his face he went to his dresser and got a picture of Raven that was on there it was picture of her sleeping while listening to music he took the picture on their way to Tokyo last year the rest of the pictures he took of her turned out….lets got with bad. He took the picture out of the $5.00 cheap frame he got in Tokyo and he pinned it to the dart board and started throwing the darts at her face. That night he was so close sneaking into Ravens room and throwing darts at her actual face.

After a little while he set the darts on the floor and went to bed.

•••

The next day Beast boy woke up and made his own breakfast. He made while talking to Cyborg and Cyborg was making breakfast for the rest of the titans.

"Breakfast is ready!" Cyborg said putting the food on the table.

Raven set her book on the couch and made a plate and set it down on the table. "Forgot to wash my hands…" Raven went over to the sink.

Beast Boy looked over at Ravens plate a got an idea some of the food in their fridge was out of date…like WAY out of date so beast boy dumped out Ravens perfect cup and Milk and filled it with the rotten one sitting in the back of the fridge.

Raven came back to sit down and eat. "So Robin how did the searching go last night?" Cyborg asked while cutting up his food.

"I don't get it I couldn't find anything not even what the mission was…This thing has some power or something 'cause it erased all evidence that it was here." Robin replied.

Raven just froze at that sentence. "Raven you ok?" Cyborg asked waving a hand in front of her face. Raven shook out of her trance "Yeah, I'm fine." She replied and took a sip of her milk "Pleh!" she said once she took a sip "Cyborg are you sure this milk is still good?"

Cyborg took a sip of his milk. "Yep!" Giving her thumbs up.

"Ok whatever you say" Raven took the cup and finished up the milk.

Beast boy did a little snicker.

After breakfast Robin cleaned up and Raven went back to reading her book.

Raven stayed on the couch for another few hours then she got up threw her book on the floor and ran out of the room.

"Raven?!" Robin yelled.

Raven made it to the bathroom right in time. "Beast Boy!" she yelled then puked again .She groaned and leaned against the wall in her bathroom.

"Raven are you ok?" Robin asked right outside from her bedroom door.

"I'm in my bathroom…" She barely got out without making her stomach more upset. Robin stepped in Ravens room with caution no one really ever went into Ravens room. He looked around then spotted her bathroom and went in. "Raven, What's wrong?" Robin knelt to the ground sliding the book to her and resting against the wall as well.

"Beast…Boy…switched my milk with….the bad milk…when I wasn't looking….." She said that with huge gasps during each couple words.

"Beast boy" He muttered annoyed "Raven just get some rest and call if you need anything I'll have starfire bring you what you need" Robin said trying to help.

"Thank you Robin but I think I'm just gonna stay here for the moment" Raven groaned.

"Ok here's your book if you want something to entertain you" Robin slid the book over to Raven.

"Thank you" She took that book and started reading.

Robin got up and left the room so Raven could be.

•••

Raven stayed on the floor for a couple more hours just when she felt a little bit descent she emptied the plastic bucket that help her tooth paste, tooth brush, shampoo and conditioner, and towels and set them on the floor she got the bucket set it on the floor by her bed and tried to get a good night sleep… we all know that didn't happen. She woke up every 30 minutes if she was lucky every hour. She was starting to truly hate Beast Boy now he has no right to do this if she can't go hang out with friends or even have a simple dinner with them what was she supposed to do?! Lock herself in her room for no reason? Of course she did that sometimes but she had a reason I guess her reason this time was beast boy. She did a sigh closed her eyes waited for some of the pain to go away so she could try to get the last of her sleep.

•••

"Beast Boy!" Robin scolded BB "You food poisoned Raven?!"

"He did what?!" Cyborg paused his game and gave a glare at BB "Dude I know you don't like her but that doesn't mean you can just hurt her!"

"Thanks to you we lost a team mate for who know how many days!" Robin continued yelling at him. And of course BB didn't care what so ever.

"You are the one that did this to poor Raven!?" Starfire questioned while dropping a tray with a cup of tea and dry toast on it. "No!" Starfire cleaned up the mess and pulled out the communicator to talk to Raven "My apologizes friend Raven your meal will be just a moment longer" starfire said.

"It's ok Star" Raven said in pain.

Starfire poured another cup of tea and popped some toast in the toaster.

"If you do one more thing to Raven your off this team" Robin stormed off after that

"Why isn't Raven getting any punishment?!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Well I don't see Raven doing anything to harm this team or you" Cyborg took the conversation from there. "If she did something like that she would get the exact same threat" Cyborg took his controller and continued playing his game. Meanwhile Starfire put everything on the tray and headed to Ravens room.

"Friend Raven do I have your permission to enter you room?" Starfire asked.

"Come in" Raven tried sitting up on her bed while the alien came in.

"Here is the meal that you have requested" Starfire set the food on her bed.

"Thank you so much!" Raven took tiny sips from the tea and tiny bites of her toast.

"You are ever so welcomed friend raven anything to make you feel better" Starfire clapped her hands.

Raven smiled a little she had to admit Starfires bright attitude made her feel better. Starfire left the room to go to the lounging room.

Raven ate her toast and drank but of course she couldn't keep it down. She felt a little better after her breakfast came up the second time so she got up and put on some black sweat pants and purple T-Shirt she didn't want to get her uniform dirty she couldn't do laundry in the condition that she was in and she didn't want her room stinking worse than it already was.

•••

**MY O.C DIDN'T COME IN THIS CHAPTER BUT SHE'LL BE THE NEXT HEHE. POOR RAVEN ): MEAN BEAST BOY -_- NEXT CHAPTER RAVEN WILL BE BETTER MY O.C WILL COME AND BB WILL BE LESS OF A JERK AND SUCH WELL HOP YOU READ THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY I'M BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER YAY! AND MY O.C IS COMING SO TELL ME WHAT YOU SPHINK ;)**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN TT): (WE ALL WISH WE DID AWH****)**

•••

After a few more days Raven felt a little better she'd gone the whole night without throwing up which made her happy. She hadn't been out of her room in days so she grabbed a book and headed out towards the lounging room.

"Raven?" Robin said looking up at her.

"Yep I'm back" She gave the slightest smile. "I haven't talked to you guys in days thought I just might come read a book" She held it up as she said it.

"Well I'm glade your back" Cyborg said patting her on the back. "Now what can I make you?!" HE eagerly said holding up a spatula.

"Anything but milk…" Raven stated.

"Got it!" He said then got to work.

•••

Beast boy ignored Raven the whole time she was there and she spent the whole day with them. Finally at sunset there was a knock on the titans door bad guys hadn't been detected in days so they just let them in.

"HI…." A girl's voice said. "A long time no see Birdie" She sounded happy. Robin head looked up but Ravens head shot up and her eyes locked on a girl that looked like her.

Her pitch black hair was in a bun on the top of her head and bangs were curled surrounding her face her eyes were a purplish, Red, She had a black tank top on red skinny jeans with black high heeled boots and red a black bracelets, she had eyeliner on also red lipstick and a white belt and chakra like Raven's. Raven dropped her book and ran over to hug her.

"Oh my God I missed you" Raven said with the most emotion anyone had ever seen her with.

"I missed you too, Birdie" She gave a smile. "I love that book it's one of my favorites after you read that one read this one it's my all-time favorite!" She said handing her a book.

"Thanks I've been wanting to read this one!" Ravens voice didn't have one tone of flatness with it she had so much…excitement in her voice.

"Uhh Raven? Do you wanna tell us who this pretty little lady is?" Cyborg said.

"Oh!" Raven said. "This is my twin sister, Shadow. You know how our missions have been taken well this is the girl behind it"

Robin went from friendly smile to glare now.

"Her powers are different from mine but she still has to meditate. Her abilities are erasing stuff she can erase anything but that bigger the object the harder she has to concentrate. She's been taking out missions and erasing all evidence that she was there. Oh and she doesn't fly she teleports"

"Well it's nice to meet you." Cyborg said holding his hand out.

"It is most glorious to meet the double of Raven!" Starfire pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Shadow's face was just like Ravens when she got pulled into a hug.

"Oh great two Raven's" Beast Boy said annoyed. "This is gonna be torcher"

Raven walked right up to the green and a slapped him right across the face.

"Beast boy I know you don't like me but would it kill you to be a little nice to my sister?! I'm sick of you just trying to kill me hurt me in any way possible it's getting annoying" Raven got her book and stormed out of the room and went to her own.

Robin finally stood up and went over to Shadow.

"Hi I'm Robin" He said

"Hey you already know I'm Shadow."

"Right. You did a pretty good job at taking our jobs…."

"Sorry I was just around when they happened when I was around."

"Well do you wanna stay a few days? Maybe join us in a mission or two? I know Raven loves having you here"

"Sure that would be nice"

Shadow left the room to go find Raven's.

•••

"Birdie?" Shadow asked from outside of Raven's room.

"Come in…." Raven sighed as Shadow walked in. "Look I'm sorry if Beast boy gives you a hard time just tell me and I'll take care of it"

"It's ok you don't need to do that. So what's up with the hatred between you and BB anyway?" Shadow said while taking a seat on the bed.

"He's not always like this somehow a potion got into my books and he knocked over that balance of love potion and he cured but he's gonna hate me for the next 3 weeks. I feel so bad it's all my fault he hates me can't he just be beat boy, Dow?"

"It's ok it's not your fault everyone makes mistakes no one's perfect and you put the book away it's the best you can do and there's nothing wrong with that." She gave a Raven a little hug

"Thank you. It's a movie night tonight wanna join?"

"Sure let me get my pj's on and I'll be right there."

Raven went to the lounging room and made a two cups of tea while Cyborg was making a huge thing of popcorn, Starfire was setting up the pillows and blankets on the couch cause there's been thing going on with their heater and it wasn't working and it was the middle of winter outside, Beast boy was deciding between 5 movies he wanted to watch cause tonight was his pick, And Robin was finishing up some work before he joined his friends for the movie.

When everyone sitting on the couch Shadow walked in.

"Sorry." She apologized "I had trouble with suit cases"

"It's fine I'm just glad you could make it to the movie" Cyborg said Raven patted the seat next to her while saying "Dow" so Shadow went to sit by her.

They titans watched at least 3 movies because Beat boy couldn't which one he wanted to watch most after the 3rd movie starfire went to bed, after the 4th Robin was the next one to leave, The 5th Raven got up and left she left Shadow on the couch cause she fell asleep and cyborg and beast boy watched one more movie after that then they went to bed it was a movie marathon.

Shadow woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon she realized that she fell asleep on the couch she got up rubbed her eyes and made her way to the breakfast table.

"Good mornin' little lady" Cyborg said "Want some breakfast?"

"Sure…." Shadow said tired.

Breakfast was the same as usual funny stories, sad stories, Plane stupid stories that were funny.

•••

The same thing continued for the next weeks until finally it was the last day the beast boy was on the spell….or cure….it's the last day that BB will hate Raven. But that say was a very interesting day but let me start off when everyone woke up at 6:00 A.M to go to the training room to practice.

•••

"Alright titans today were gonna fight each other and it's gonna be starfire with me, Shadow and Cyborg, and Raven and beast boy" Robin said he thought that beast boy stopped being a jerk yesterday but really not. "And remember these are our friends not villains"

Raven held her arms up in defense "K Beast boy I know you still hate me but try to go easy it's just practice" Raven stated.

"Oh don't worry I will Raven" Beast boy said as he Shifted into a kangaroo and kicked her right in the stomach that sent her flying to the ground. Raven got up and surrounded him in her black magic picked him up and threw him to the wall normally she have had to deal with food poisoning, hair remover in her shampoo, getting multiple bruises from him, and being insulted now I guess anger inside of her was taking over.

"Oh so that's how easy is? Well come on!"

Beast boy got up and turned into a cheetah and charged at her, Raven put up a wall of magic that he ran into then she took it away and shot some of it at him, BB changed into a turtle and popped in its shell. Stuff like this continued for the next 30 minutes no one was getting hurt they were good at using their powers and blocking others. After a while Beast boy caught Raven off garde and shifted into a bull and rammed her into the wall and held her there.

"Beast boy stop it!" Raven yelled. Beast boy went back to him usual self and held her up to the wall by her neck with his hand suffocating her.

"Ya know what I feel like easy was just….to easy so I'm moving it to hard" Beast boy deviously said.

"Beast…Boy!" Raven gasped for air, BB was strong. "Let me go!"

Of course that just mad held hold tighter. She couldn't believe it she thought she was gonna survive these 3 weeks but guess she was wrong beast boy was gonna kill her and it was all her fault.

Raven snapped out of her thoughts and held back some tears.

Beast held her like that a little longer she knew she wasn't gonna make it out of this. But just as she thought that she stared into Beast boys big green eyes and he dropped her making her fall to the floor and he hugged her as a sorry for everything. If that was someone else it wouldn't be a good enough sorry but it was for her cause she knew BB was back.

•••

**SO YOU MET MY O.C SHE'LL BE IN IT MORE AND YAY! FINALLY BB ISN'T A JERK ANYMORE AND I DON'T EXACTLY KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPENED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SO I CAN'T GIVE YOU ANY HINTS I JUST KNOW IT'S GONNA BE OUT SOON A WEEK AT THE LATEST WITH THAT LUV YA GUYS THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS BUT I WOULDN'T MIND MORE ;) *HINT HINT* AND AGAIN WITH THAT LUV YA GUYS BYYYYYE 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER THAT YOU GUYS ARE GONNA LOVE…..HOPEFULLY LOL. SORRY THAT I HAVN'T BEEN UPDATING I HAVE THIS BAD CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK SO HOPFULLY IT'S OVER DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME FOR THIS BAD CHAPTER PLEASE!**

•••

It took Raven and Beast Boy a few minutes until they finally broke free from the hug.

"I...I…I'm so sorry Rea" BB finally managed to get out after a while.

The four teens just stared at the other two teens it's like time stopped everything was so still.

"It's...ok. I'm glad you back." Raven replied after another few minutes.

"Ok titans I think that's enough practice for today" Robin said breaking the silence.

Everyone exited the rooms and took showers and changed out of their sweaty clothes (A little bloody for BB and raven).

They had a nice dinner and movie night then they headed to bed

•••

Shadow woke up on her plan bed in her plan guest room she was staying at Titans tower. She sat up and look around at the tan walls and the white carpet and nothing but a huge window that took up a wall to decorate her room. Her bed was the same white sheets and a tan colored pillows and comforter to match the rest of the room. After a while she looked at the clock she it was 11:30 why did she wake up so late? She thought and she realized it was of what happened yesterday with BB and Raven everyone thought he was gonna kill her but luckily he was normal at the right moment. It was a pretty crazy day.

She snapped out of her thoughts and back to reality. She hoped off her bed and headed towards the shower. She came out and took some day clothes that matched her uniform colors (black and red). She got out a red V-neck t-shirt with a tiny pocket that had a black heart, black skinny jeans, and black vans with red laces. She headed towards the bathroom again to look at her lifeless face in the mirror all the color was drained out from her in her sleep. She took her cherry red lipstick and put it on the bottom of her lip to see the difference between her bright blood colored lip and the white as snow one sitting on the top. She finished her lipstick and the rest of her simple make up including eye shadow and eye liner, Put her hair up in a ponytail and headed out the door to breakfast.

•••

Shadow walked in the lounging room to see breakfast all set up. And there were….3 cups of tea on the table? Beast boy or someone probably wanted some. For once Raven and Beast boy seemed to be getting along instead of annoying each other.

"Good mornin'!" Cyborg chirped. "Tofu or meat" He asked while making her a plate and wondering what type of bacon he wanted.

"Tofu" shadow said which left everyone shocked.

"Wait you like this stuff?" Cyborg poked at it (The tofu).

"Yeaup, I'm a vegetarian"

Beast Boy snapped out of the conversation he was having with Raven and turned his head toward Shadow.

"You're a vegetarian?" He said with his eyes all wide like a little anime character.

"Yeah…."Shadow said. She grabbed her plate and sat down next to beast boy so they could have their own conversation. Raven felt a little mad or sad….or not a good feeling but she kept it under control. Shadow just interrupted a conversation and started her own with beast boy about….Tofu? Raven snapped out of her mean stage her sister didn't mean to she was just getting to know him right? Raven didn't forgive easily she only did when it was her sister. Raven got up from her seat and cleaned the dishes and put all the food away.

She took a seat on the couch with the rest of her friends and started to read a book. After a while she got bored. Raven NEVER got bored of books but she just wasn't in a reading mood so she went to her room and changed out of her uniform into black hoodie and purple skinny jeans and snuck into Shadows room and "Borrowed" a pair of her black boots. Her hair which was just a little bit longer she pulled up into a pony tail and let her bangs hung on the sides of her face.

She walked into the lounging room to tell her friends that she was gonna go walking around and she had her communicator. She stopped right next to Shadow and everyone stared.

"What?" They both said in sync.

"Your guys look so alike…." Beast boy said

"Well were twins" Shadow added with a little giggle.

"I know but it's like a different kind of alike…"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Ok I'm going out for some tea, on a walk, and maybe buy some stuff. I have my communicator… and blah, blah, blah" She said as she walked out the front door.

"Well I'm tired I'm going to go take a nap" Shadow got up and left the room.

•••

Raven walked down her favorite street….The Street that held all the book and beverages shops of course! She held a coffee cup with a bag a books she just bought. She should be set for the next few days.

Just as Raven was making her way to a bench a few feet away something pushed her into the ally she walking past sending her flying towards the ground. She tried to get up but she couldn't…Something was holding her down and she knew who it was….Shadow.

"Don't struggle birdie it only make it worse." Shadow hissed tightening her grip.

"What do you want Dow?! I've already been choked" She managed to get out in breaths.

"To kill you."

"You seemed a little too nice." Raven focused on a trashcan and surrounded it in black energy and hit shadow on the right side of her body leaving a big bruise for later.

"Oh that's how you wanna play? Ok." Shadow said she concentrated and every object in the ally (Besides the floor and the walls and their clothes) was covered in red magic and just vanished.

"The only way you might win is fighting hand to hand birdie!" Shadow laughed.

Raven made a little platform out of her magic and started to levitate off the ground she didn't want to fight her own sister. Shadow did a black flip and the next thing she knew she was on the platform with Raven.

"You know the saying Rea you can run but you can't hiiiiiiiiide."

Raven took her concentration off of the platform and punched Shadow off and the platform vanished sending the two sisters plummeting towards the ground. Of course Shadow teleported safely on the ground with a bloody nose while Raven had a harsh landing.

"wow I don't even have to do anything your beating yourself up!"

Now this was serious raven got up a kicked shadow right in the stomach. They fought for a while not very many scratches on Shadow but Ravens clothes were torn up and her face all bloody, a lot of skin was being exposed as well. Raven was weak since she hadn't meditated today. She couldn't take it anymore just as she was about to reach for communicator Shadow spoke.

"Don't even try" She hissed as she opened her hand laid her broken communicator.

Raven couldn't take it anymore she blacked out.

•••

Raven woke up in the infirmary with wires connected to her and her torn up clothes in the trash leaving her with her tank top on and her underwear. She healed most of herself the bad cuts were reduced to little scratches.

She couldn't just believe what happened she couldn't help it she broke out into tears right there in front of all her friends she never did that. "I'm…I'm so sorry when I got beaten up my communicator was squished and I couldn't just run away!" She sat up and wiped her tears to let new ones come out. She didn't know why she was crying she just was nothing was under control right now. She thought and she was pretty sure she was crying because she was so stupid she couldn't see Shadows little game.

"It's ok Rea let it all out" BB said pulling her into a hug. She hated letting her friends seeing her like this. But sometimes you just have to cry.

"Can I talk to Raven alone?" Shadow spoke.

Everyone left the room leaving the twins there.

"What do you want?" Raven asked wiping away the last bit of tears.

"For you not to tell." Shadow answered. "No one will believe you if you say your own sister beat you up so don't even try k?" Shadow smacked Raven across the face and headed towards her room.

•••

**AGAIN I'M SO SORRY I'M LATE I HAD WRITERS BLOCK…BAD! SO I HOPE THAT WAS A GOOD CHAPTER PLEASE! REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IT WOULD MEAN SO MUCH *TEARS* IT JUST WOULD JK, JK BUT PLEASE REVIEW AND HOPEFULLY I'LL BE UPDATING MORE OFTEN! AND THANKS TO EVERYONE WHOS REVIEWD!**


	7. Chapter 7

**UPDATE SO SOON?! WHY YES I DIDN'T UPDATE IN A MONTH SO WHY NOT?! I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO HAHA ON WITH THE STORY!**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN TT. **

•**1•**

After a while of thinking Raven finally got up from the white sheeted bed and went to room. She just couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that she believed that shadow was nice! I mean she grew up with her for how many years? 12? Yeah that sounds about it.

Raven opened the door to her room and closed it she took some new clothes from her dresser and made her way to the bathroom. And took a shower she didn't realize it until she took off her tank top that underneath was a huge gash in her stomach how did she not realize this? It didn't even hurt. Until…..she put water on it. Great one more thing she needs to do until a relaxing shower.

She grabbed the "boo-boo spray" as Beast Boy called it and cleaned out the wound. After a few minutes she threw her tank-top in the trash she really needed to stop buying day clothes they just got ruined. Raven decided to take a nice long bath she grabbed her scented candles turned out the lights in her bathroom and lit them one by one and stepped in the nice warm bath and relaxed. After a while she finally started to meditate.

After another hour or two she finally decided to get out. She stepped out dried her hair got dressed and slipped in her bed and drifted away to a good night sleep. Hopefully she'll heal overnight.

•2•

"Birdie!" a hideous voice called pulling Raven out of her dreams and into reality. "Cyborg sent me up here to tell you breakfast is ready."

Raven got out of bed and pulled on her cloak to cover her pajamas and opened her door to look at shadow. "What do you want Shadow?" Raven said annoyed.

"I just told you stupid" She snarled. "Breakfast is ready. Now come on!"

Raven and Shadow entered the lounging room and walked to the breakfast table and started eating. Shadow handed Raven a cup of tea but Raven didn't take it. Shadow walked up to raven and whispered in her ear. "You can drink it you know. I don't poison I prefer to more kill with my hands or at least a fight." She giggled in her ear and walked off to her seat. Raven was thirsty she hadn't drank anything since her fight with shadow yesterday. So she took the tea and cautiously took a sip. After a while she knew that the tea was ok so she just drank the rest of it.

•3•

Shadow left the lounging room after breakfast to take a call. Shadow headed toward her room. When she got there she sat on the bed and took the call.

"Hello?" She said in a yelling whisper.

"Hello Shadow. Have you made any progress?" slades cold voice came through clearly on the other line.

"I've made a little. Why are you calling me what do you want?"

"I'm your leader I have a right to know!"

"No you're not my leader!"

"Just tell me what you've done!"

"I 've started with Raven I followed yesterday while she was shopping and warned her I beat her up pretty badly I'm waiting for another chance for her to step out so I can end it."

"Good, very good shadow making progress do you have anything else on the other team mates?"

"I'm not a spy!" She hissed. "I'm here to take your mission and destroy the titans!" And with that she hung up. She knew some things about slade and the people who worked for him for not a very long time…Or his apprentices and she wasn't about to turn into someone like them with the same story.

•4•

Raven made her way back to her room probably the safest place to be away from Shadow. Beast boy bored and curious wondered were his little empathy friend went so he went to Ravens room to talk to her.

Knock, knock.

"Who's there?" Raven said.

"Uh…Me Beast Boy I'm bored so I thought we could hang out. Rea can you please open the door?" beast boy replied.

Beast boy heard footsteps and the next thing he knew the door was opened all the way for beast boy to walk in. Raven pointed to inside. "Well are you going to come in in or not?" Raven said in her regular flat voice she always used with Beast Boy.

Beat boy nodded went inside and sat on Ravens bed. "So what's up?"

"Not much" Raven replied. "Just …thinking sorry my beds so messy."

"It's cool Rea." Beast laid on one of her pillows. "My room's way messier and you should see my bed."

Raven did a little giggle and joined BB on her bed.

"I mean really you should see it" BB went on.

"No I'm good" she joked. "I believe you no need to see it." She took in the moment her and Beast Boy laughing in HER room the room that NO ONE was allowed in. it was a really nice time just then that hang out session that would probably be remembered for a long time.

After a while of small talk Beast Boy wanted to have a real conversation with Raven so he finally asked her. "Rea what happened yesterday?"

"I can't tell you." She stated. "A. You wouldn't believe me. And B.I would be in some trouble if I did" She lowered her head in sadness.

"Rea please" BB gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine! But you can tell no one and what I say is the truth I'm not lying ok?" she said a bit more serious.

"Ok." He nodded. "I promise." He held put his pinky finger Raven held out hers as well to make pinky promise.

"Well…Shadow attacked me when I was out shopping yesterday." Raven stopped to think if she should tell Beast boy the rest. "And I found out she wants me dead…I don't know why….But she's my sister right" At the last part of her sentence her voice started to fill up with tears it was a few seconds before she started crying.

"Rea…" was all beast boy could get out. He wiped the tears that streamed down her face and pulled her into a nice comforting hug. Once again Raven lost her emotions in front of her friends but she couldn't help it she just had to let them out. But it was just BB right?

"Thank you beast boy I don't know why but she does and I think she doesn't just want to kill me maybe all of us." She said hugging him back.

"I believe you there's something not right about her but let things be and in a while I'll help you snoop and find out what's going on." Beast Boy said. Even though Raven's story sounded so made up he believed it. The Rea he knew wouldn't make up a story like that for fun and games.

Shadow stood outside Raven's room listening to her and BB's conversation.

_That little-UGGGH! I can't believe her! Of course Beast Boy just HAD to believe her God I can't take this slowly any more I'm going to have to pick up the pace. UGH!"_

Ravens door blew open with Shadow standing in the door way.

_Oh crap…. _She thought. Shadow let rage take over which 'caused her to blow open the door. _Way to go shadow._

"Go away!" Raven said breaking the hug.

"I was just leaving Birdie!" Shadow said walking off.

Ravens used her powers to pop her door back in place.

"BB I just need some time to think." She said trying to calm herself. "Can we talk later?" She opened the door with her mind.

"Yeah sure just knock on my door if you wanna talk. I'll be in my room." He said walking out.

"Ok." Raven shut her door Pulled off her cloak and laid in her bed eventually drifting off into a somewhat peaceful nap.

•5•

Beast Boy sat in his beanbag in his room playing video games and eating his Tofu bacon. Beast boy paused his game cause there was a knock on the door.

He opened his door to shadow. "Go away!" He said.

"I'll be quick" She hissed as she stepped inside his room and shut the door. "I'm going to say the same thing to you as I said to Raven. Don't tell no one will believe you k? You're the prankster in this team so your team mates will just think you're putting on an act and you know it to." Shadow opened the door and walked out of his room.

Beast boy went to his bed picked up a pillow and ripped in half he was mad at shadow but for saying no one would believe him. He wasn't the smartest and he knew It but he had his moments he wouldn't call his idiotic moments lying he would call them using his creativity. He was so frustrated now. One sentence from shadow and this is what she does to him.

He laid on his bed thinking just as raven and started playing the feathers that just fell out of the ripped pillow.

•**6•**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED CHAPTER 7 I DON'T THINK IT WAS MY BEST BUT WHAT DO I KNOW. PLEASE REVIEW IT MEANS SO MUCH AND IT DOES HELP ME UPDATE FASTER (NO JOKE) IT JUST HELPS ME COME UP WITH IDEA…YOU SHOULD REVIEW ON Y]WHAT YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT LOL JK BUT IT IS A GOOD IDEA HEHEZ AND WITH THAT I NEED TO GET READY TO GO SOMEWHERE SO BYYYYYYE.**


	8. Chapter 8

**SO SORRY THAT I HAVN'T UPDATED I'M AM JUST FACE PLANTING WITH MY STORY I KEEP GETTING SUCK D: WELL I'M BACK AND I'M READY TO GIVE YOU A STORY! WARNING!: THIS CHATPER CONTAINS A LOT OF BLOOD AND GORE…..SO HAVE FUN!**

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN TT T.T I WISH I DID.**

•**1•**

Shadow sat in her room with her knife collection sitting on her bed, and looked at them closely.

_5 knifes that means one for each titan. But what one should I use first?_

Her eyes locked on a dagger. She picked it up and lightly slid her finger on the blade, it was razor sharp just a little touch and her finger split open and a drop of blood fell on her snow white sheets.

"Perfect" She said to herself.

Shadow had done some research on Starfire's kind. Their skin seemed easy to harm. Even though they put up a fight, and they fight hard it is easy to hurt them.

Shadow slid her knife collection under the bed but kept the dagger out and slid that under her pillow. She went to the bathroom, took a shower, got ready for bed, slipped under her covers, and waited for everyone to fall asleep.

•2•

3:36 A.M

Shadow was finished with her fun and games of just being there, it was time to put her plan into action!

She slipped out of bed and got the dagger as well. Shadow opened her door and looked both ways to see if anyone was out before stepping all the way out into the hallway. There was a reason her name was Shadow she was the best sneaker I guess how you would put it that anyone knew. Her back pressed up against the wall as she made her way to Starfire's room.

Shadow's P.O.V

The door slid open and the light from the hallway highlighted a young girl lying on top of her covers cuddling one of her stuff animals. I tip toed in and sat on her bed. She turned over on her back exposing the whole front of her body. I took the dagger a slid it across her whole right arm. Blood dripped from the wound and fell on her covers.

Starfire's left arm reach over to feel her right one, after a few minutes her eyes shot open. _Fudge!_ I knew she was gonna do something to hurt me so I did want came to my mind right on the spot. I started slicing her skin all over making it so she couldn't do anything to hurt me all she could do was scream.

I was right after a few dozen cuts all over her body she screamed her head off like there was no tomorrow, and if I was lucky there wouldn't be one for her. After a few moments Robin burst through the door. Starfire got up and stumbled into Robin's arms. Robin looked into her green eyes all he saw was pain, after a minute he set her down and saw blood on his hand….er….gloves. _Crap. _He charged at me with all his force and punched me right in the stomach. I got back up and started fighting. Few moments of fighting went on then Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg came into the room.

Raven's P.O.V

I walk into Starfire's room to see what she's screaming about she seems in trouble. Once I got there I saw starfire on the floor resting in her own puddle of blood. Then I looked Shadow right in the eye I know she wanted be dead but this was going way too far! I couldn't, Just couldn't fight I had to leave or everything in that room was going to get blown up.

I ran outside out of the tower and sobbed. _I'm a great friend, titan, best friend… first I welcome a killer into my house, then when she tells me not to tell I do but don't at the same time, and final I get starfire killed…well close. Oh my God! What if she is dead?!_ I sobbed even harder. _And I'm not even there doing anything about it! I think it's for the best though unless everyone want's everything blown up…_ I sighed and tried to pull myself together but it was hard and it took a while.

Beast Boy's P.O.V

I got to the scene as fast as I could and I just couldn't believe it! Why? Why starfire she's sweet and nice and I know she doesn't want to harm anything she doesn't have to and now she laying on the floor resting in a puddle of…never mind I don't want to think about it. But I couldn't believe Shadow was doing this I wanted to kill her! And I mean I could but right now I'm leaving that to Robin this is probably hurting him the most right now. Why am I even thinking about all this stuff right now? I should be fighting with Robin, but it looks like he has it under control. I rushed over to Starfire and picked her up bridal style and brought her over to Cyborg he'll know how to help her. With that the three of us left Star's room.

•3•

Starfire's P.O.V

I woke up in this strange room and this guy with black spiky hair was yelling at this guy that looked like a robot.

"What's going on what's wrong with her?!" the black haired guy yelled.

"If you would shut up, calm down, and sit your scrawny little butt in that chair over there, maybe I could figure it out and tell you!" The robot yelled.

"She's awake!" the guy rushed over to me and said. "Star are you ok?!"

"What's going on? Who are you?" I spoke in my language. "I do not understand what is going on?"

"Rob." The robot man said again. "I found the problem. Star lost to much blood and now has amnesia."

•4•

** OOOOO CLIFY! O.O WELL I HOPED YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT I'M GOING TO TRY TO UPDATE WEEKLY AND NOT MONTHEY -.-' JUST WITH SCHOOL AND A LIFE YA KNOW YOU GET IT ….. BUT I WOULDN'T REALLY SAY I HAVE A LIFE HAHA MY LIFE IS THE COMPUTER! WELL ANYWHOO I HOPED YOU GUYS LIKED IT PLEASE,PLEASE,PELASE REVEIEW I'M NOT JOKING I REALLLLLLLY WANNA HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THE CHAPER,OR EVEN THE STORY BUT PLEASE REVIEW I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE IF YOU DOOOOOO. LOL I GOT TO GO TO BED BYYYYYYE.**


	9. Chapter 9

**NEW CHAPTER YOU SAY? WHY YES I HAVE A NEW CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS! I TOLD YOU I WOULD UPDATE MORE SO COME ONE AND LETS GET STARTED WITH THE STORY!**

•1•

Raven's P.O.V

I woke on the couch with something around me; I rubbed my eyes and let them adjust. After I woke up a little more I looked down to see what was on me. I saw two green arms wrapped around my waist. I also heard a light little snore. I turned around and Beast boy was right there peacefully asleep. I was confused at first, and then I thought about what happened last night.

_After a while I walked inside and sat on the couch. I wonder how everyone was doing. They must hate me for not being there. I shed another tear_. _Then I buried my face in a pillow_ _and cried a little more. After a few minutes Beast Boy walked into the room._

"_Raven is that you?" He sounded worried he never really used my real name._

_I sniffled and replied. "Yeah it's me." _

"_Rea you're crying." BB said as took a seat next to me on the couch._

"_What's new?" I said._

"_What's wrong?" he asked._

"_Everything a killer is in our house right now, and starfire is probably dead!" I broke out into sobs._

"_Star's gonna be fine Rea. But please stay strong I can't stand to see you cry."_

"_It's hard to stay strong Beast boy. My sister has always over powered so I just cry to get out my feeling can't do anything else I don't know why she's always made me weak"_

"_Come here." He said as he wrapped his arms around me. I gotta admit the warmth made be stronger, it made me realize I have something this time that will make me stay strong. My friends their there for me and to see me cry will just make them sad._

"_Thank you beast boy thanks a lot." I said with the last tear I had to shed, but this time it was for happiness._

"_No problem, wait for what?" _

"_For making me see I have something to make me be strong."_

_We stayed on the couch and just relaxed for a while listening to the music of my choice, I guess I fell asleep cause I was so tired._

"Hey guy- Well, well, well what do we have here?" Cyborg said as he walked in the room.

My eyes flew open from my thoughts. "Hello Cyborg." I said with my monotone voice.

"I didn't you and grass stain were going out." He joked.

I slid out of Beast boys arms and got up.

"You obviously came here for a reason what is it?" I don't know why but I felt better today and more like myself.

"Fine I came in to tell you that star is going to be ok. All her cuts have been stitched up or bandage, but there's one thing. Star has Amnesia because she lost too much blood."

"Well that's good and terrible." I said "How long till she remembers and how much has she forgotten?"

"We think about a month to 8 months but I'm not positive that's just what it looks like. And probably about the time before she met us cause she can't speak English."

"That long wow! I feel bad for her." I say.

"She's gonna be fine Rea just pray and she'll be back before we know it.

Cyborg left the room after that.

Normal P.O.V

Starfire woke up from her nap to find that Robin was still there by her side.

"Why are you still here?!" She yelled in her language. "Where am I? Why won't you tell me anything thing I need to get away they'll be after me soon!" She yelled in panic.

"Star calm down please. You're going to be ok." Robin replied calm.

"I don't know what you're saying!" Star yelled.

After a minute a thought came to mind. She forcefully grabbed Robin and kissed him.

"Star calm down you're safe." He said.

"WHO ARE YOU?! WHY AM I IN THIS PLACE?!"

"My name is Robin. I'm the leader of the Teen Titans. You're in the titan's tower. Please calm down your safe."

"Really I am?"

"Yes you are. Are you hungry?"

"I am a little hungry."

"I'll go get you some food."

Robin left the room after that to go get star some food.

•2•

Beast boy walked up to the roof and covered Ravens eyes.

"Guess who." He joked.

"Let me guess Beast boy?"

"You are correct! And I'm here with a cup of tea for ya."

"Thank you Beast boy. So I see you got up."

"Yeah and I wondered how you were doing so I came up here. So what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find Shadow."

"Oh cool, How ya doin' so far?"

"Umm I don't know I almost got her."

"Well I leave ya be then. Just don't let your tea get cold."

"Ok bye."

•3•

"Shadow why are you here?" Slade asked.

"The titans they caught me!" Shadow answered.

Slade walked up to shadow. "Tell me what you've done."

"Well I took this dagger and almost killed starfire with it. But I'm not finished with my plane yet! See this is my knife collection. These are going to help me kill the titans. I think I'm going after Beast boy next. This sword this going to kill him and I'm not gonna mess around with it this time. It's going to be one stab to the heart."

"Perfect. Don't disappoint me shadow."

"I won't."

•4•

"Good night beast boy." Raven said.

"Nighty, night Rea don't let the bed bugs bite." He replied as he went to his room.

4:00 A.M

Beast boy slept like a baby on top of his sheets with the air from the window lightly blowing on him.

Shadow looked up at beast boy's window which was opened.

"What an idiot!" She said to herself. "Doesn't he know there's a killer on the loose?" She climbed up the building and into beast boy's room.

"Say good bye to life." She whispered to herself. She raised the sword and it went into beast boy's stomach by mistake.

His eyes opened and he tried to scream but all that came out was tears.

Then a soft little knock came at the door.

"Beast Boy it's me Raven I need to tell you something!" She sounded worried.

Shadow tried to aim for his heart but he wouldn't stop squirming around so she would miss. Part of it was pain another part was not wanting to get killed.

After a few minutes Raven walked in and fell to her knees.

•5•

**OOOOO ANOTHER CLIFY! O.O LETS SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT WHEN I RETURN! WHICH SHOULD BE SOMTIME THIS WEEK I ALMOST PROMISE VERY CLOSE TO PROMISING THAT! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR I WORK HARD ON IT! AND IT WOULD MEAN A LOT. BESIDES THAT HAVE A GOOD NIGHT AND BYYYYYYE. OH AND I KNOW IT'S NOW REALLY A KNIFE COLLECTION BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO CALL IT A POITY STICK COLLECTION? NAHHHH I'LL STICK WITH KNIFE COLLECTION.**


	10. Chapter 10

**12/12/12 Baby! I can happily say that I have updated my story on the 3 numbers in a row thing! Awesome right, yeah I know! Well that is if I finish this chapter tonight because it won't be so awesome tomorrow): well have fun reading chapter ten. WARNING: Lots of blood and action. ON WITH THE CHAPTER! **

**Disclaimer: don't own TT only my OC shadow.**

•**1•**

Raven fell to her knees at the sight of beast boy bleeding all over his covers with a huge wound in his stomach.

"Awe Birdie you came just a tad late I don't think your BB is gonna make it." She laughed.

Raven couldn't take this anymore! She through with letting her sister rule her, torcher her, make her treat her like a queen, she was THROUGH with it.

Raven got up and threw herself at Shadow. Making both of them sore out the window, Raven pinned Shadow in midair so when they landed shadows back would be stabbed my rocks. Ravens planed went exactly how she wanted it to.

Shadow arched her back in pain when the rocks hit her back. Shadow still had the sword in her hand so she took it and stabbed Raven in the shoulder. Raven took out the dagger that Shadow used on starfire last night and started slicing along her skin.

"What are you doing?" Shadow yelled through her pain of being cut.

"Everything that you did to me and my friends I'm going to do to you I'm going to show you how it feels."

"Are you crazy?! You'll kill me!"

"Really I mean I never wanted to do that." Raven said with sarcasm. It's not like you wanted to kill me or anything."

"You can try and kill me Birdie but you'll never succeed." Shadow said as she transported out of Raven's grasp, but sadly things that she's holding don't get transported with her. So the sword just became free.

Raven picked up the sword and gave a powerful swing at Shadow's right elbow. Maybe it was a little bit to power full because from her elbow down fell off.

"I'm not gonna heal that for you Dow." Raven said. "So have fun fighting"

"I'm left handed idiot." Shadow picked up the dagger and started swinging at Raven. She cut raven a few times on her stomach which ripped her leotard.

Raven took the sword and swung at Shadow's Lefts arm this time.

"Oww You little brat, ya know what you're not allowed to have this thing anymore!" Shadow focused on the sword and all the sudden it diapered.

"Where is that thing gonna go?" Raven asked.

"Right here in my hand…"

"good luck with that you don't have any."

Shadow went straight up to Raven and kicked her right in the face, making her get a bloody nose.

"I'm finished with you Shadow I don't even want to fight anymore, so I'm giving you a choice. You can A. Lay here on the ground bleeding until you die, Or B. I can end your life right now."

"So each of them end in death?"

"Yeah pretty much they do."

"I choose nether."

"Well I'm choosing for you!" Raven grabbed the sword and stuck it right into Shadow's heart.

After a minute Raven dropped the sword and fell to her knees. _I-I just killed my own sister._ She thought. _Ho-How could I do such a thing? I know she wanted to kill me but I don't really know if I wanted to kill her…_

Raven was snapped out of her thoughts from a cry from Beast Boy. He was finally able to get out a cry for help. Raven Flew up through his window.

"Whos there, Raven is that you?" Beast boy struggled to get out.

"It's me Raven I came here to heal you."

Raven climbed to the top of the bunk bed and rested in the bloody sheets. "This will hurt for a second but then all the pain will go away." Raven said as her hand started to glow with black magic, she brought her hand over Beast boy stomach and after a few minutes all that was left was a scare.

"Thanks Rea you're a life saver! Really I mean it no joke."

"Thanks It wasn't a problem." She sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I just killed shadow and I'm just trying to keep strong."

"She deserved it."

"I know but she was my own family at one point in time she meant the world to me."

Beast boy gave Raven a comforting hug.

"Thanks maybe it is time to let go she tried to kill you and star." Raven looked at the blood covered sheets. "Be right back." she said.

Raven got clean new sheets and came back. She took off the dirty sheets and put on brand new clean ones.

"Thank you Rea." Beast boy leaned in a kissed Raven's forehead.

"No problem." She yawned.

"You should go to sleep. See you in the morning?"

"Sure night BB."

"Night Rea don't let bed bugs bite."

2

Raven made her way to her room and face planted on her bed. She was glade this didn't wake up the titans she was NOT in the mood for explaining everything

Raven took a shower to get the smell of blood and the blood off of her and changed out of her uniform in black shirts and an oversized purple V-neck T-Shirt, slipped under her cover and instantly fell asleep.

**3**

**Sorry that was so short. Ok it wasn't that short but that's all I really wanted to put in this chapter but new one will be out soon and hopefully longer sorry if you think it's short **** well hoped you guys enjoyed it please review and tell me what you think. And to let you know I don't think anyone else will die in the story I think that's what I have planned for right now. Anywhoo byyyyyyye hoped you liked it!**

**-Lilei**


	11. Chapter 11

_As the sword went directly into her heart and blood started to spill out as she screamed in pain, she fell to the floor-_

Raven shot up from her sleep sweating and screaming from the nightmare she just had to bad it wasn't just a nightmare it was something that happened in real life and it was just a flashback.

"Raven you ok?!" Robin asked as the three boys barged in her room to see what was happening.

"I-I-I don't know anymore." She replied shaking.

"Rea what happened to you?" Beast boy wondered.

"Shadow, She's just haunting me."

_Stay strong Raven don't cry_. Raven kept thinking she cried too much and what happened to the strong Raven she knew a few years ago she needs to find the girl again. 

"Wait what about shadow?" Cyborg wondered.

"I killed shadow I couldn't help it she hurt my friends, She dead outside on the rocks by the tower."

"Oh…I understand Raven don't let it get to you. Its 5:30 you should get some more rest I'm gonna go make breakfast."

Robin and Cyborg exited the room but beast boy decided to stay.

"I'm gonna go back to sleep." Raven said with a yawn. She finally calmed down.

"Ok." BB replied.

Raven got comfy in her sheets and rested her head on one of her pillows and almost instantly fell back asleep. Beast boy was tired to shape shifted into a little doggie, jumped up on her bed and rested on the other side of her bed.

Robin and Cyborg sat across from each other eating their breakfast. It was very akward with no one else there.

"Well thanks for breakfast Cyborg." Robin said.

"No problem" He Cyborg replied.

There was an akward silence between the two, it was only Robin and Cyborg, Raven was sleeping along with beast boy and Starfire has been told to stay in the hospital wing.

"Well I should go take some food to Star." Robin said breaking the awkwardness between them.

"K I'm going to go clean up Shadow's body, we can't have dead person Chilin' outside our tower."

"Ok." Robin replied as he made a plate of food for his beloved friend.

Robin and Cyborg exited the lounging room, robin went towards the hospital wing and cyborg was headed towards outside.

"Wow!" Was all cyborg could say once he got outside. He looked at a pale body covered in blood and a sword stabbed in her heart….was her arms missing? There's one over there oh and here's the other one!

Cyborg gave props to Rea for doing this to her, he always knew there was a reason not to mess with the empath.

Cyborg went inside got a blanket that they would never need and warped Shadow's dead body and de-attached limbs in the blanket and brought her inside. Now the question is what to do with her?

Robin did a light knock on Star's door then entered.

"I brought you some food."

"Thank you." The alien answered.

"I am sorry for the way I acted when I first saw you." She added after a long silence.

"It's ok." Robin replied.

Robin sat there and held small talk with star as she ate.

Raven woke up and rubbed her eyes it was 10:30, she did a little yawn and got up. She turned around to make her bed and saw a little green pug peacefully snoring on the other side of her bed.

She was silent and watched the puppy snore, than snapped back into her thoughts and shouted.

"Beast boy!"

Beast boy snapped into human form and did a little panic attack.

"WHAT, OH MY GOD IS THE HOUSE ON FIRE?"

Raven faced palmed herself then said two words.

"Get out."

"Yes ma'am" Beast boy saluted as he ran out of her room.

Raven got dressed in a pair of purple jeans and a black sweatshirt and some black vans with purple laced. She walked to her bathroom and brushed her soft silky purple hair and exited the room. Raven feet hit the carpet in the hallway and she looked both ways, she didn't know why but she had a temptation to go to shadow's room. Her temptation couldn't hold back.

She changed her course in direction and headed towards the guest room that Shadow stayed in. She opened the door and walked in. her room was covered in papers, clothes, knives, and so many other things, Shadow always did take her tasks very seriously. Raven pulled out the suitcase that she saw poking out of her bed and just the design on the case made her think it was no good.

She gasped at what laid on the front, it was the symbol that slade used on all his devises even on his outfit, she cautiously opened the suit cast to find a communicator that was labeled _back up, _a uniform, multiple weapons, and last a help wanted to kill Teen Titans poster.

Raven quickly closed the suitcase and brought it to Cyborg's room; she knocked and knocked and knocked, until he answered.

"Hey raven what's up?" He asked.

"Where's Shadow's body?" She replied.

"Over there on the table. Why do you ask?"

Raven rushed over to shadow's body and ripped to revel her dead cold body.

"Raven what are you doing?"

Raven walked into the bathroom filled up a bucket of water and soaked a sponge, she walked back out and cleaned up all the blood from her body, then she ripped her clothes off and searched them.

"Really Raven this is just creepy." Cyborg said

Raven finally found the first communicator.

"Wait what's that?"

"Can you check this stuff out?" Raven said handing the suitcase, communicator, and shadow's body.

"Uh why do you want me to do this exactly?"

"Shadow was working for slade and I think if we find out everything about this stuff we can find out what he's up to."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**I'm sorry for not updating I can't think of anything and with school starting back and I have this science fair thing? I'm sorry I promise I'll try to update sooner! I feel ashamed. *Puts paper bag over head and hides in a corner***


	12. Chapter 12

Beast boy returned to his room somewhat embarrassed, he fell asleep on raven bed in a dog form then thought the house was fire when he was awoken. He had to clear his thoughts somehow; he grabbed a towel and some everyday clothes, and headed towards the shower. He let the cold wet drops fall on him and wash away all of his thoughts, and just relaxed as he listened to three days grace on his iPod. The music was clearly heard over the shower. Unlike all other houses the walls were sound proof (For personal reasons,) so he could turn the music up to his heart's desire, without being yelled at.

Raven passed back and forth in her room and tried her best to keep things from blowing up. She was nerves, this was slade they were dealing with and from past missions she knew he was dangerous; of course she could beat him up, but he always had something of his sleeve that made it much more dangerous. Oh God what gonna happen when we get Robin involved in this?! He gets crazy obsessed, and we already have on person hurt, how many more do we need?

Raven got lost in thoughts and two of her vases blew up making a huge noise.

"Oh my God," She yelled startled making some more stuff blow up. _Calm down Raven or this whole tower is gonna be demolished soon._

Cyborg was disgusted of this idea, but he had to do it for Raven. He has never seen her want anything more in her life then the favor she asked him. He got on some plastic gloves on and his tools set out in the try. He would look through the suit case later; right now he was looking at shadow. Slade always did something to control his apprentices or track them, and he wanted to know what it was.

He set Shadow sad little dead body on the table. He went through the process of cutting her open and looking at everything, as he looked through her he found little microscopic little devices attached to all her nerves, right now they were deactivated, there was one huge one by her neck it was about the size of a penny and it was placed on the right side of her neck.

_This must be the tracking device. _ He thought to himself.

He quickly but carefully removed it, and put it with the pile of microscopic devices, He finished looking through her and removed his gloves, put a fresh pair on and looked at the suit case.

_There's so much stuff in here, hmmm._ He pulled out the communicator and looked at it, it looked identical to the titans. He pulled out some posters, tools, but no plans, Slade was good at this, making sure even if the titans got their hands on this they would find out very little.

Raven spent her night meditating on her bed. She was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said snapping out of her trance. A green little teen walked in her room with two plates.

"The tower is a little crazy so there was no dinner, but I made some for me and you too." He spoke. "I don't know how much you like tofu but I made you a plate and some tea."

Raven was hungry and she didn't care what was there was to eat she just wanted to eat. "Thank you beast boy," She patted a seat next to her as she spoke that.

HE headed over in her direction and put the plate on her lap, along with the tea.

"Rea are you ok?" he spoke after he was almost done.

"Umm….Yeah," She replied sounding unsure.

"Really, are you?"

"I don't know, I'm just stressed out."

He took both the plates and set them on her bedside table and pulled her into a deep hug.

"What's wrong?"

"Were dealing with Slade and Shadow."

"So?"

"It's like putting a time bomb in a room with toxic waste cans."

"But shadows dead," He spoke confused.

"And now the time bomb went off and it's time to see what the toxic waste does to us." She spoke with more emotion in her voice.

"What's to worry about?"

"I can feel something, something bad, I don't know what, but it's going to be bad." She buried her head in BB shoulder. She felt so much more close to him like she could tell him anything and be herself around him.

Beast boy didn't know what to do he knew to stay there and comfort the hurt girl, but what else? One hand held her close to him the other stroked her long beautiful violet hair. He could tell that she didn't want to move just stay like that and relax.

"I'll be right back." He whispered.

"No…" escaped from her mouth.

"I promise I just need to get something from my room."

"Ok." She let go of beast boy.

Beast exited the room to go to his own. Once he got there he took his IPod and his music player and headed back towards Ravens room. "Music always helps me relax." Beast Boy said as he entered her room.

"Yeah it helps me to." She was hugging a pillow and resting against her headboard. Beast boy plugged in the music player and turned his IPod onto Pandora radio.

"What type of music do you like, or what type of music makes you relax?"

"Umm I like evanescence, or flyleaf, that type of gothic music….." She trailed off at the end.

"Don't be ashamed." He said as he turned on _Flyleaf radio_ and the song _Fire Fire_ played.

He climbed on the bed and he held her in his arms once more. She wrapped her arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. Beast Boy held her waist too and held her hand with the other.

I wasn't before long when she drifted off to sleep on him. He didn't move just stayed there and thought. He hated seeing Raven not be….well Raven; it scared him out a little. So anything to help her he didn't mind. He kissed her forehead head good night and tucked her under the sheets. He shifted into a little cat and rested on her pillow.

It was about 3:00 A.M when Raven awoke from a nightmare making the pillow that beast boy was peacefully sleeping on exploded. She panted and panted looking around making sure it was just a dream and making beast boy was there.

"Beast boy!" She called out worried.

"What?" He said in pain as he rubbed his head.

She attacked him with a hug as tears spilled down her silky soft face.

"Rea what's wrong?"

"You know how I have nightmares?" She choked out.

"Yeah," He replied not liking where this was going.

"Well when I have nightmares it's ether a flashback or a vision of the future, and you disappeared, I don't know where or really how there's only so much I can see, but you were gone forever."

Beast boy didn't know how to react, he didn't know whether to comfort Raven or worry about he's gonna be gone be pretty soon. He drew little circles on her back and asked. "What happened?"

"S-Slade." She stuttered. "I told you I had a bad feeling. I gotta find out what he's up to." She immediately stopped crying and snapped back to monotone Raven.

"How?"

Raven didn't say anything she just stood beast boy up and pushed him out of her room.

"Raven what's going on?!" He called from outside her door.

"Go away." She called.

_What's with her? One minute she crying now she acting like she normally does._ He thought as he made his back to his room to continue his sleep.

Raven sat on her bed and levitated and started meditating to see if she could find anything at all.

Before she knew it, it was 7:00 A.M and Cyborg called all the titans to the lounging room for a meeting.

"K I bet y'all wondering' why I called y'all out her so early, well I have found some stuff on slade."

Robin's eyes widened with shock, beast boy seemed afraid, Raven also seemed scared.

"I finally found how slade controls people and tracks them…" Them Cyborg went on along lecture and presentation about it.

"….So all of this brings me to my plan. Raven you and Shadow were twins so you look like each other, talk like each other…if you try. So what I'm gonna do is put these little devices on your body, you're gonna take some of shadows clothes and find out what slade is up to.

"I don't know about this." Robin said. "Are you sure it's safe?"

"I have not slept in 36 hours I stayed up all night looking at these little stupid devices and figuring out a plan, it is risky but there's a 80% chance of it working and its all we have so were doing it."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Raven spoke.

"Yes you do…So are you in?"

"Sure, where do we start?"

"Come to my room."

"Raven no, don't do it!" Beast boy yelled.

"I'm sorry beast boy it's to keep our town safe."

And with that they walked off.

Cyborg plugged himself in to his charger so he wouldn't "Die" during this process.

"K now lay your lovely little body on that table over there and we can get started."

"Isn't there a better way to do this?" Raven asked.

"I don't know how Slade does it and this is the only way I know, but don't worry you'll be fine."

"Ok…" Raven laid on the table and everything went black.

"Raven, Raven, Raven wake up!" Cyborg yelled.

Raven opened her eyes slowly.

"You're done, it worked."

"Now what do I do?"

"Go change into Shadow's clothing and die your hair black."

"The things I do for you people." Raven mumbled under her breath.

Raven made her way towards shadow room and got on her black leotard, her blood red rope (Just like Raven's) and put on her white belt (Also just like Raven's). She made her way to her bathroom and carefully fallowed the instructions to die her hair black. _Where's starfire when you need her?_ Raven wondered having trouble with this, Star was always much better at beauty stuff.

Raven stepped out into the lounging room looking like Shadow.

"Perfect." Cyborg said. "Now You have a tracking device in your neck, actually you have to one on each side, one for slade and another for us, since you're not gonna have you communicator were gonna track what you're doing."

"Ok."

"And you can be controlled by slade, but they are deactivated so I don't think he's planning on using them."

"Ok." She said a bit more annoyed.

"Go say your final goodbye's casue were gonna send you on your way pretty soon, the sooner we get this through the better."

"Agreed," She spoke.

She gave Cyborg a hug, Raven a hand shake and then went to beast boy. She knocked and he answered within a second.

"I'm going pretty soon." She spoke Sad.

"Be safe, please." He hugged her tight.

"I will I promise. I'll be back soon ok?"

"Ok." He said.

She started to walk away back to the lounging room to leave but beast boy grabbed her wrist.

"What do you need beast b-?!"

He forced his lips onto hers but after a minute they melted into the warm kiss. Raven lips tasted of tea, sweet herbal tea. And Beast boys tasted of mint from just brushing his teeth. They did a few more little tiny kisses, but Raven had to pull herself away.

"I'm sorry but I have to go."

"I know, I'll see you soon."

Raven went up to Cyborg got her coordinates and she was off to go pay a visit to slade.

•••

**Are you guys proud of me? 2,000 word chapter just for you guys! And I know I'm going slow with BB and Raven so I tried to put some in this chapter and I left you guys at a cliff hanger haha! I'll be back with a chapter soon!**

**=Lilei**


	13. Chapter 13

Raven flew to her coordinates, every moment she got closer the more scared she got. She hated this plan but she had to do it, she didn't know what was worse, risking her life, or risking her life and never seeing Beast boy again or the reaction he will have when she's gone. She wiped a couple tears away from the thought as she flew over Slade's layer.

She walked up to it and pressed the button to let her in; she walked in and sat on a couch she knew that slade would want to talk to her. She did her best to avoid slade and now she was going to be a bad guy for the next….who knows how long.

The door opened and there stood a tall figure covered in dark colors and metal. "Shadow." He spoke in his cold creepy voice that Raven hated. "What took you so long?!" He walked up to her and looked her right in the eye.

"Those titans are difficult, but I have some good news, Raven is dead and starfire is almost, I don't know how much longer she will survive." Raven hated herself after those words came out.

"How long does it take to kill 5 teens?" He asked as he raised his hand and slapped her.

Raven fought back a scream. "If you think it's so easy then why don't you march right in there and kill them yourself?" She yelled, letting anger get the best of her. _Crap I shouldn't of said that._

"Rave, Raven, Raven, who do you think your fooling I know it's you I can see it in your eyes. You're so scared I can just see it. I gotta admit it was very cleaver for your team to think of this, I didn't know you guys would think of such a thing."

Raven gasped but then spoke. "So, what are you going to do to me? Tie me up, kill me, what?"

"I thought we could have a little talk and then I would decide. But to make sure you won't try any funny business…." He pulled out a stick with a red button on top from his suit. "I'm activating the little bugs so you can't escape or you just might die."

"What? I thought they were just for controlling the nerves of the body." She sat back down on the couch to make it clear she wasn't going anywhere.

"What a silly, silly, silly, little girl you are." He stated as he cupped his cold hard hands around Raven silky soft smooth face. She flinched at the coldness of his hands. "A lot of the ones have electricity volts hooked on them that shock you if you act…bad let's say."

"Cyborg." She mumbled under her voice.

"But since you're here why don't you do some business for me?"

"Yeah like I'd ever do work for you."

"I'm in control of you know Raven you have to do what I say."

"No I don't that's just what you think, I'm still that emotionless teen that can beat you up." _God Raven what are you doing, do you want to get killed?_

"Oh really you do now?" He picked her up by her neck and threw against the wall, then to increase the pain he activated the tiny devices that sent energy throughout her body.

Raven didn't want to take this, she wanted him dead. She used her powers to throw the couch at him, obviously not expecting it, it hit him I the head, which made him madder.

"Don't you ever learn from your mistakes silly little bird?"

Raven snapped back to her monotone self and got up. "Look I'm sick of this just let me go I will do one mission for you if you let me and the titans alone for a VERY long time."

"What would be the fun of that? I just want you guys dead and that's that."

"Fine if you want it that way." She took some parts of heavy machines and threw it at him with her dark energy. He dodged obviously expecting that. He didn't want to use the button it was too easy. She wanted to fight, he wanted to fight it was easy math it equals fight.

He ran towards her swinging his fist, she was to slow to put up a barrier so it hit her in the lip making it split open and blood started spilling out. She got up and kicked him in the face, making him stumble backwards. She finished it off with a knife to the chest of his suit. A little bit a blood fell out from the shallow wound, who knew how thick that suit was.

"So there is a human under there." She spoke.

Slade launched at her and pinned her on the ground; he used his hands to choke her. She tried and tried to move but she couldn't, she couldn't gather up the strength to get him off, after a minute she fell unconscious from the loss of air. He picked her up brought her to the room, threw her on the concrete ground, locked up the room and left.

**Meanwhile at titan's tower:**

"Raven's off." Cyborg stated to Robin.

"Bring up the video so we can see her." Robin replied.

"K got it." He stated as he pressed a couple of buttons and flying Raven came on the screen. "Here go get grass stain I bet he'll want to see his love." Cyborg joked trying to bring some comedy into the teens lives.

"Alright, alright I'll go." Robin's said with no tune in his voice.

Robin walked down the hall way to get beast boy. He arrived at the green teen's door and knocked. Beast boy knowing that Raven left he didn't answer the door right away; he left Robin waiting 2 or 3 minutes before he opened the door. He had to dry his tears and try to get in a good mood to show Robin that l Raven being gone didn't affect him the way it did.

"Beat boy it's me Robin, would open up?" Being the leader he had all right to all rooms, but if beast boy didn't answer he didn't answer.

"One second" Beast boy called turning down his music and flipping his pillow over to hide the tear stains that lay there. The green on made his way over to the door and opened it. "What do you need?"

"Umm Ravens almost there we were going to watch how the plans going to go, you wanna come and watch?"

"Sure." Beast boy wanted to see Raven and know that she was ok and wasn't hurt, even though she wasn't there yet looking at her made him happy.

Robin and BB walked to the lounging room in an akward silence. When they got there BB sat on the couch and hugged a pillow, he picked up the habit from Raven. She would do it whenever she was nerves or scared or lonely.

"K guys she's landing." Cyborg said full screening the event and taking a seat on the couch next to beast boy.

Raven walked in the room and sat on the couch. They watched the series of events happen but when slade came up into Raven's up close and personal space, Beast boy leaned in on his chair. He asked her a couple questions and she answered with lies, but slade raised his hand and slapped her right across the face. He buried the pillow in his face so the other boys couldn't see the tears he was holding back and also how much he was cursing silently. Cyborg looked at the teen smashing the pillow in his face and he knew this was a bad idea. But then something caught all the teens off guard.

"Rave, Raven, Raven, who do you think your fooling I know it's you I can see it in your eyes. You're so scared I can just see it. I gotta admit it was very cleaver for your team to think of this, I didn't know you guys would think of such a thing."

"Ugh!" Cyborg yelled. "Thought it was going to work, God if only I had some way to communicate with her to tell her to come home," He was mad and he didn't want Raven to get hurt especially because it would hurt BB too.

Slade kept talking to her and Raven just talked back, Beast boy didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. But whenever he got up close to Raven he held his breath, he didn't want anything happening to his precious little bird. Slade cupped Ravens face which her flinch, her felt bad for her. The conversation kept going. But then she hit him with some parts from a machine. _Be safe Raven please; just be safe I can't lose you._ Beast boy thought but slade came running at her and punched her in the face. He clutched the pillow even tighter to let out his anger. A few more moves later slade tackled her.

He couldn't help it any more he yelled at the screen. "Raven!" Slade strangled her till she lost air. "Raven, wake up please just get him off you and escape!" He yelled as the tears spilled down his face. Slade picked her up so carelessly and threw on the concrete ground and locked up the room.

"Raven, Raven!" Beast boy got up and ran out of the room he couldn't break down in front of his friends.

"Oh my God this back fired big time." Cyborg spoke after a while. "This is my entire fault I'm so sorry, I just put another team mate in danger, I'm such an idiot."

"No it isn't Cy, we all thought it would work and it didn't, but Raven's strong and she will make it through we all know she will." Robin said.

"I guess you're right, but what should we do with BB?"

"Just let him be he'll calm down eventually."

Beast boy ran to his room and locked it and fell on the floor crying. Raven was all he could think about. How could slade treat her like a doll, like a ugly filthy doll. Swung her around and then strangled her nearly to death. All he wanted was to talk to her and know what she was ok.

"Slade" He choked thought sobs. "One day I will find you, I don't care if it's with my team or myself but I will kill you, you've hurt enough of my team and you will pay." Beast boy vowed as he got himself up from the ground and looked at the clock. It was midnight he knew he would head to bed. He got his music player and walked into Raven's room he couldn't help but enter, he plugged in the music and fell asleep in her beautiful soft purple covers. All he wanted was to Raven be ok, all he wanted right now. He fell asleep with little sniffles and dreams of Raven.

•••

**Ooo a little more drama, I'm not gonna lie I almost cried writing this I feel so bad for beast boy and Raven, I'm making slade mean, but he usually, but anyhow I hoped you enjoyed if you wanna find out what happened next you'll just need to wait :P**

**Oh I don't know how much any of you guys like RobStar but check out my best friend lil miss igit's FF called Slade Resurrected, seriously it's her first and it's AMAZING so go check it out if you're interested, she also updates frequently.**

**-Lilei out peace ._.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Beast boy entered the lounging room sad and depressed all he wanted was his little bird back in his arms. When he entered he saw a purple haired girl from behind. There was no question it was Raven. He didn't know what but he ran turned the girl and picked her up by her skinny hips and swung her back and forth like a little toy._

"_Beast boy," She laughed. "Beast boy put me down." The laugh ringed though his ears. He loved her voice and could listen to it all day. He didn't listen to her through he just kept spinning her around. After a while he turned her around and planted a big kiss on her lips._

"_Raven words cannot describe how much I missed you. I though you weren't going to….." He faded off._

"_Never, I would never do that to you Beast boy," She kissed him on the cheek._

_They stayed there for what felt like years. Beast boy was glade the other titans weren't up yet casue she wanted Raven all to himself. His hands molded perfectly to her waist and her hands cupped just right around his face._

"_Beast boy... when I was with Slade I was thinking about you a lot and I just wanted to say…." _

Beast boy woke up from a pounding on Ravens door. "Grass stain I know you're in there!" Cyborg called. "Your room is empty so don't try acting like Ravens room is empty!" Cyborg pounded on the door a couple more times.

Beast boy cried silently into his pillow and tried to gather up the strength to get up. He couldn't through he kept crying cause it wasn't a real life scene and Raven was still with Slade.

"BB," Cyborg spoke as he heard sniffles come from the other side of the door. " I know you miss her but please come out, we can watch her on the screen whatever you want, but please man." Cyborg has never seen BB so sad in his life. He really did like Raven. Like is to weak it was more like love.

"I don't wanna see her hurt." Beast boy yelled. "It kills to see a scratch on her face; it kills to know someone would do something like that."

"Man please come out I'll make a tofu breakfast and eat it just try to cheer up you know Raven can do it."

"Your right," Beast boy dried up his tears and put his pajama pants back on along with his shirt.

Beast boy walked out of Ravens room and with Cyborg to the lounging room. Beast boy sat on the couch and hugged the pillow again, while cyborg turned on the screen and started making breakfast.

**Meanwhile in the medical wing:**

"Star it looks like you've been doing good the past few weeks." Robin said.

"Good? What have I been doing this good at?"

"Well you lost a lot of blood and besides the amnesia you nothing else seems wrong with you."

"Oh, that is good."

"Since your doing so good you wanna join me and the rest of the team for breakfast? It's about time they see you."

"Ok." Starfire moved her legs off the bed and touched the ground and walked to the lounging room.

"Guys starfire decided to join us today."

"Hey star." BB said.

"Glade to have you back," Cyborg said.

"So, what are you guys doing?" Robin asked.

"Just watching raven unconscious and hoping she'll wake up." Beast boy said dully.

"Breakfast ready, come get your plates." Cyborg said, but then pointed to the screen. "Look she's waking up!"

**Meanwhile at Slades hideout:**

Raven woke up in cement room; she couldn't even find a door. The whole room had nothing but a mat a pillow and a blanket there was also a mirror. The door was hidden so you couldn't see a way out; there was also a video camera that watched the room.

Raven covered herself in black energy and tried to get through the walls, but there was a shock field outside the room that would even shock Raven. So she was pretty much trapped in there. She walked around the room; she could barely remember anything and her face and head really hurt. She walked over to the mirror and saw bruise marks on her neck, a black eye, and a swollen lip.

"Oh God," She whispered to herself as she touched the scares to see if they hurt. She pulled away when she touched them, they didn't just hut, and they killed. She also had bleeding arms from trying to get out of the room.

"Raven I see you've finally awoken." Slade talked through the intercom that went to the speakers in Ravens cell.

"Let me go Slade. This isn't funny!"

"I would, but I need you to do some stuff for me."

"No! I said I would never do anything for you!"

"Raven if you want to leave you just have to take care of some stuff."

"No I'll just stay in here until I discover how to escape."

Slade press the red button which sent energy throughout her body. She felt extreme pain right then. She lowered to the ground and onto her knees with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry maybe I was phrasing it too much as a question, how about this? You do what I want and you don't die and get to go home?"

She arose weakly. "Ok fine what do I do first?"

"I sent someone to get me a few things, but he refuses to do the next thing and since he doesn't know whos he's working for I can't go and fight him myself. So you need to go to him and threaten him into doing the thing and if you can't just kill him. Don't try the "I don't do killing" thing on me I know you killed Shadow. And if you kill him just go pick up that thing for me.

"Fine, I will."

"Perfect now come and get your uniform."

"Oh boy…" Raven said under her breath.

A trey popped out of the wall with a uniform. It had a metal l copper colored tank top that went above her belly button, a black mini metal skirt with her combat boots, and to top it all off a black robe with the slade's s symbol as the place where the two sides meet.

"Oh god," Raven looked in the mirror and wanted to kill herself. She couldn't believe she talked herself into this.

"Ok your set, now go."

Raven was able to get out of her room and few off to her destination.

Raven landed at an old apartment. Apparently he lived there. She walked inside to see where he was and then barged trough his door.

"Whos there," A voice called from the bedroom.

"Oh you'll find out!" Raven made her way to the make bedroom.

"Who are you?" The guy said.

"You know the guy you're supposed to take orders from, but you're not doing it at the moment? Well I'm supposed to make you think twice about that."

"And why would that be? You're just a girl, what are you going to do to me?"

"Ohhh bad mistake," Raven surrounded the table lamp in black magic and broke it on his head.

"Who you're working for isn't nice and I'm not nice either so if you want to live I suggest doing what he says or I have permission to kill you. Don't test me because I will." Raven was holding up against the wall now choking him.

"All I have to do is what he says?" Raven nodded.

"Then no," He kicked her in the face making her nose bleed. Before he could get to far she caught him in black energy and brought him towards her. "I will tell you this one more time you can take orders from him or die."

He stayed still. Raven really didn't want to do this but if she didn't she just might die herself. She took a knife from her pocket and stabbed him in the heart and left him to die. She walked out and flew back to slade.

"I'm impressed." Slade said when Raven arrived.

"I'm going to meditate." Was all Raven said.

"Oh no you don't, your not able to meditate while you're here. And plus he was easy what do you need to heal for?"

"I need to relax!"

"No, I mean unless you want to get killed of course."

"Fine," Raven said annoyed she didn't know how long she had to this but was getting really annoyed of it.

The same thing went on for weeks and weeks and since Raven couldn't meditate she just got weaker and more beat-up. After two weeks it got so bad she couldn't even walk in a straight line, for that matter she couldn't even stand up all the way. Her face was ugly she had scares and bruises all over is she was sure she broke her ankle, her legs were beat up, and she was sure her wrist was broken to. She tried to keep the pain under control but it hurt she just sat there and did nothing.

Slade walked in her room one day and said to her. "Come on I'm taking you home."

"What?" She barely got out she couldn't event talk anymore it was all just a bunch of slurs.

"You earned it and plus my plan wasn't to keep you here forever just get missions out of the way.

Raven tried to stand up but stood up to quickly and fell unconscious.

Slade showed up in the titans lounging room and everybody was looking at him, but they weren't looking at him they were looking at Raven. They turned off the video weeks ago they got tired of seeing Raven fight like that and get beat up. Slade threw Raven on the ground and left.

Beast boy rushed to the bruised and broken Raven. "Raven" he yelled. "Wake up please wake up for me." He hugged her close to his chest. He could feel her breathing but she was having trouble, her breaths were shaky and happened less then they should've happened.

"We need to get her to the hospital wing quick, her breath is slowing down!"

Cyborg and BB ran raven to the room and set her on the bed and Cyborg took it from there. After a while of experimenting and frustration he finally got the suit off. He realized why Raven was having hard time breathing. She was hard and she's been through a lot so not just that would bring her down so much. It was the suit everyday it tightened on her making it harder to breath.

Cyborg came out of the room and went to bb's.

"Is she ok?!" He asked.

"Yeah she's fine and her breathing is good she just needs to heal."

"Can I see her?"

"When she wakes up just wait she'll be ok."

Raven was peacefully healing, but she started freaking out, but she was still asleep. Whatever was going on wasn't good.

•••

**OOOO cliffy haha at least Ravens back, but not ok ): please review and fallow it means so much to hear what you guys like about my stories or what you think I could do better. **

**Lilei out peace ._.**


	15. Chapter 15

Cyborg stood in beast boy's room, but then they heard a scream from the hospital wing.

"Raven," Beast boy yelled as he turned into a cheetah and rushed there.

When they got there Raven was freaking out. "Raven; what's wrong with her?" Beast boy yelled.

"I don't know!" Cyborg replied while pressing buttons on the computer.

Beast boy ran over to Raven and shook her. Raven shot up and looked at cyborg.

"How dare you kill him!" She yelled. "How dare you take away the only thing that meant ANYTHING to me!"

"Wow Raven I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry." Cyborg said with his hand around his neck.

Raven took her dark energy and threw it at him.

"Raven, Raven I'm right here!" Beast boy yelled. He shook her a couple times and she fell back asleep then woke up.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You tried to kill me! It was like you were sleep killing."

"Oh no," Raven said as her eyes widened.

"What?"

"When you don't meditate for a while you get sick, but it's a different type of sickness. It makes you have only nightmares, but the catch is that all the nightmares seem real and you sleep walk to get revenge. Only sleep can cure the sickness that's why it's so deadly because people die by not going to sleep."

"Wow I never knew something like that existed." Cyborg said.

"Well not a lot of people NEED to meditate."

"True," he replied to her.

"Can I go to my room? I'm more comfortable in my bed and I just need someone to wake me up."

"I Will!" Beast boy shot up and grabbed Raven.

"Ok I guess. Just call if you need anything."

"Ok," The two teens walked out of the room to go to Ravens.

When they got to Ravens room, Raven realized that she had a hospital gown on. Cyborg probably put it in so she wouldn't be naked. She walked to her dresser and go out a tank tip and a pair of shorts. She walked into her bathroom to change then got in her bed. Beast boy was already on the other side of the bed in her sheets. She curled up into a ball and yawned.

"Go to sleep Rea I'll keep you safe." She closed her eyes and beast boy wrapped his arms around her to say that he was there. He also gave her a kiss on the neck good night.

**In Ravens nightmare:**

Raven wondered around the forest alone and scared. BB went to go find some food and left her there. He was taking too long though so she went to go search for him.

"Beast boy," She yelled out. "Where are you?!"

She eventually got to the center of the forest. "Looking for beast boy are we now?" Slade spoke in his cold hard voice that sent shivers up her spine.

"What did you do to him?"

"Oh nothing really just was hungry and needed an animal to snack on." He turned towards a tree where Beast boy was hanged.

"Beast boy," Was all she could say.

**Outside of the dream:**

Raven tossed and turned in beast boy's arms causing him to wake up.

"Raven, Raven, wake up," He shook her and shook her until she awoke.

"What," She spoke.

"Nightmare," He replied.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I woke you up."

"No problem. So how long does this last?"

"I need to get 24 hours of sleep total."

"Well its 3 A.M right now and you got 4 hours so let's get that other 20."

"Ok," She did another yawn.

"I'll wake you up for breakfast."

"Ok," She gave beast boy a nice soft kiss on the lips and let him hold her again to fall asleep.

Morning came and Raven woke up without a nightmare.

"You didn't have a nightmare?" Beast boy asked while he looked at Ravens bruised face. "Why haven't your scars healed?"

"The bad ones have, but the ones that were made two weeks ago I can't heal."

"I'm sorry." He took her face and kissed every one of the scares. "Do they feel better now?"

"Yeah," She smiled. "Let's go get food."

BB and Rea walked down to the lounging room with his hand in hers. Raven walked to the counter and got some toast and tea. She sat on the couch while beast boy made his breakfast. He finished making his breakfast and joined Raven. When he got there she moved her leg on his and rested her on his shoulder while she held her tea close to her.

"Thank you for being here for me." She said tiredly.

"Anytime," HE put the plate on the table and held her close and kissed the top of her head. She yawned.

"Tired?"

"Very." She closed her eyes and leaned against his chest. He moved her cup on the table and turned on the TV. He held her tight while she slept and watched cartoons.

**Meanwhile with starfire and Robin:**

Starfire sat on her bed cross legged. She was able to return to her room for doing so well the past few weeks. Robin was outside in the hallway looking at Starfire's open door. He was debating to go into her room or not. Starfire was getting cold she got up to close the door, but Robin stopped it. He gathered up enough "Manley courage" to walk inside. He entered the room and looked at starfire. Starfire pushed him up against the wall and ran her figure uncomfortably down Robin's chest and stopped at his belt.

"Uh Star what are you doing?" He asked in his akward position.

She took his belt off and threw it on her bed. Then she dropped him and went back to sitting cross legged on her bed like nothing ever happened.

"Star what was that all about?" Robin said taking cautious steps to her bed.

"You could have been an enemy. Better safe than sorry," She said sternly.

"Ok?" he said in a confused voice.

Starfire rolled her eyes. Robin walked over to his tool belt, bending down to get something. Without even looking, Starfire sent a bolt of green electricity through her hand, hitting the belt, making it jolt to the side.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm your friend star," he said softly.

She turned to watch him. And had a bolt forming and ready to fly in case he did anything dangerous or stupid. All he did was pulled a piece of paper folded into a cylinder from his belt.

Robin walked to the bed slowly and took a seat next to Star fire. She moved a few inches away and he put up is free hand to signal she was safe.

"What is that?" She asked, her tone of voice relaxing slightly.

"See for yourself," He said.

Robin handed her the paper. She was slightly hesitant to take it, but she felt a trust for this boy. It was hidden deep inside. Not knowing the source of this un-heard bond.

Hidden in the paper was a girl that looked much like her Holding on to Robin's hand. Behind them was a banner which said "Prom" on it. The girl was un-mistakably her though. Down to the last detail. But in this, she was wearing a long purple dress, with white gloves.

"What, what is this?" Starfire asked.

"You probably don't remember this,"

"I still want to know," She urged.

"Well there's a villain, named killer moth. He threatened to destroy the city unless I took his freaky daughter to prom."

"But this picture is me. Not someone else."

"Yeah, she made me dance with her and do other stuff like that compliment her dress. Then she did something really gross."

"What?" she asked.

"She wanted me to kiss her, but I refused, so she let the moths run free around the city, until you defeated her, and we broke the remote," He finished.

"Oh," She said.

"Yeah it was a crazy night, and then we were elected as prom king and queen" he said with a grin recalling that wonderful night.

"Robin, may I tell you something?"

"Of course, yeah anything,"

"I feel something it is like, oh I don't know. But it almost, pulls me to you." She said quietly.

"I know the feeling. Back when you remembered, we were really close," he explained.

"Robin, I truly wish to remember the things you speak of," she said sadly.

"I think I can help. Memories can trigger recoveries on earth. Maybe I can bring all your memories back, at once." He explained.

She nodded and he leaned in close to her. She followed, and their lips met. Like before, but this was nice, this was calm. This was true.

All of the memories began to flood back. Prom, the betrothal, when she first came to earth, Then they retracted and looked at each other.

"Robin"

"Starfire?"

Cyborg thought it was about time to get breakfast and met Robin and starfire in the hallway.

"You two getting breakfast too," Cyborg asked.

"Yeah," Robin replied.

The three walked to the lounging room, but walked into beast boy holding Raven, while dosing off and somewhat watching a cartoon dhow made about the teen titans; for being so popular and saved their city from being destroyed a few hundred times.

Robin walked over to beast boy to see if he was asleep or not, Cyborg started pulling out everything to make waffles, starfire didn't know what to do so she just joined Cyborg. Robin saw beast boy somewhat sleeping. So he poked him and his eyes opened.

"What?"

"You were falling asleep." Robin said as he noticed Raven asleep.

"Why didn't you let you let me sleep?"

"This is a lounging room no a bedroom." Robin replied dully.

"Fine," Beast boy picked up ravens body and carried her out. She was lighter then he remembered she lost a lot of weight in the past two weeks probably because slade didn't give her any food. The thought of made beast boy sad, but he got snapped out of his thoughts when Raven tossed and turned in his arms._ Oh no. _ He thought. He couldn't keep hold of Raven so he dropped her, causing her to activate her sleep kill state. She walked back to the lounging room this time aiming at starfire.

•••

**What did you think? I'm really tired and not in the mood to type anymore so bye guys.**

**-Lileipad out peace ._.**


End file.
